Devoured
by Lia Francis
Summary: A short story. Some EPOV. Slightly dark. B/E


-1**A/N: This takes place before Bella and Edward had met, and near the beginning/middle of summer holidays.  
**  
A fine coat of sweat covered Bella's torso and her sheets remained tangled around her legs. What had started as a mildly hot summer had increased into a full heat wave. This weather was so opposite of the natural Forks climate people were hiding inside their houses with the A/C cranked up full blast.  
Not Bella. She missed this weather ever since she left Phoenix, and hadn't been able to break out her shorts and tank tops yet.

She got out of bed, and make her way to the bathroom. Charlie wasn't here in the morning, and so she could take as long a shower as she wished.

The cool water rid her of the nights sweaty residue. Her thick towel dried her off, and left her hair damp.  
She pulled heavy white cotton shorts on, and buttoned them on her hips. They were breathable and airy, perfect for the temperature. Next, a black tank slipped on top, and after a short internal debate, she decided against a bra. As it dried, the humidity had caused her usual straight brown hair to curl at the ends, which she simply knotted into a loose ponytail.

_Definitely sans-makeup. _The heat had added a pink tinge to her cheeks, and the mascara would only sit heavily on her lashes.

With Charlie at work for the day, she had the house to herself, and she planned to spend it alone. She took a blanket from the couch, her current book, Pride and Prejudice, accompanied by a glass of lemonade out to the backyard.

Closing the screen door behind her, Bella stepped out into the lush grass. Slightly surrounded by trees, and away from the road, her backyard was the perfect reading place. She spread out the blanket and laid down. Moments later she was immersed in the world of Jane Austen.

(EPOV) Running was somewhat restricted these days, with people hiking on his favourite paths, and joggers out on the road. Unless he covered his entire body, he could not venture out where humans frequented. He was looking forward to the hunting trip his brother had planned for tomorrow, and was quite relieved. He hadn't fed in a month, and was quite thirsty.

Branches near tore at him. _Maybe running through these woods wasn__'__t the best idea. _He neared a residential area, and decided to sneak around the back of the houses until he reached the parking lot he had left his Volvo.

Rounding the back of a olive colored house he knew as Chief Swan's he spotted something that drew his attention. Lying out in back, was a girl he had never seen. She had dark hair, and a cream comlexion. Dusty eyelashes fell on her cheeks, and she looked peacefully in relax. A book lay open on the blanket beside her.

She laid in the shade under a tree, but small patches of sunlight played on her skin. Her scent was intoxicating. Sweet and rich, he could near taste it on his tongue. He could make it quick for her, and then he could take his time feeding, savouring her blood. A break in the spine, rendering her paralyzed and devoid of pain.

Checking the area around him, he ventured closer to her. No one was around, and from the small movements moving her chest she was in fact asleep. He was stealthy, and bent down to raise her vulnerable neck to his lips. When his hands came in contact with her neck, her eyes fluttered open. A look of confusion graced her face, until the snapping of her neck froze the expression in place.  
He punctured her neck with his teeth, which were not at the length reserved for most vampiric novels or movies, but unnaturally sharp for a human. The blood gushed in his mouth, and more blood rushed to his groin. He missed this feeling, that animal blood could never replicate.

She was better than her scent promised. Still warm, he swallowed pint after pint of her blood. Her face lost it's cream coloring, becoming a sickly pale white. He couldn't believe he had given this up for so many years. Her skin had the slight taste of a sweet smelling body wash, and mixed with her blood, it was pure ecstasy.

He held her limp drained corpse in his hands. Carlisle would be severely disappointed, but he would forgive. Feeding in the area was risky, but a new girl didn't have much background here. Sure Chief Swan would be grieving for whatever relative was staying with him, but they could still stay in Forks. And they wouldn't have much of a case on the missing girl if they could not find her body.


End file.
